Aldurian People's Party
| Seats2 Title = Provinces carried in last election | Seats2 = | Website = populaires.al | politics = Politics in Alduria | political parties = Political parties in Alduria | elections = Elections in Alduria | }} The Aldurian People's Party (Canrillaise: Parti Populaire Aldurien, PPA) is an Aldurian political party. It was disbanded in 4495 by Noémie Campbell and was succeeded by the Socialist Republican Party of Alduria. History The party was founded in January 4485 by Constantin Maille, to contest the one-party rule of the Socialist Party. It came to power in the 4487 elections, where Constantin Maille became president. Ideology The ideology of the PPA is based on the ideology of Constantin Maille, known as Maillism. It is based on the idea of a benevolent dictatorship, and Maille himself called this ideology the libertarian-authoritarian synthesis. Here are its major tenets: *'Statism:' the state is seen by Maillists as a paramount entity that is guarantor of the people's welfare and freedom. This is the main tenet of Maillism. *'State capitalism:' Although Maille did not fully oppose capitalism, he still believed economy should be controlled by the state and therefore supported state capitalism as a superior form of economic system. He also thought giving workers more say in the workplace while still maintaining state control of the economy was a good way to improve people's well-being. *'Social progressivism:' As the state is the guarantor of people's welfare and freedom, it must take progressive actions in order to ensure everyone's rights are respected. Therefore Maillists have a progressive stance on social issues and support feminism and related movements. *'Cultural nationalism:' Maillists believe that the state should promote and heavily protect Aldurian and Canrillaise culture, and usually have a nationalist outlook on the world and tend to oppose immigration. However, their nationalism is based on Aldurian values and culture, instead of other forms of nationalism based on ethnicity or religion. *'Militarism:' Maillists strongly believe that the nation must be defended, and that every able person must take part in the defence of the nation. While only the most radicals want to turn Alduria into an army with a state, almost all Maillists are very militaristic. *'Harsh justice: '''As a consequence of the libertarian-authoritarian duality of Maillism, Maillists support a justice that is both permissive and restrictive, permissive in the way that many actions considered crimes abroad would not be considered as such in Alduria, but restrictive in the way that sanctions for crimes should be extremely harsh. Maillists also support the death penalty for the most serious crimes. *'Secularism:' Maillists believe that a religious state cannot adequately support the rights of all citizens equally and is bound to follow conservative principles. Therefore they support separation of church and state and tend to view organized religion with suspicion. *'Environmentalism:' Maillists strongly believed in protecting the environment from human activity, as a prosperous Earth is necessary for a prosperous nation and a prosperous people. *'Authoritarian democracy:''' Maillists tend to support limited democracy, because they believe a government is legitimized by its own people. Nevertheless they wish to restrict it once their system is established in order to stop the people from fighting against what they believe to be its own good. They also support heavy monitoring of the population to enforce absolute rule of law. Election results Category:Alduria Category:Political parties in Alduria Category:Government and politics of Alduria